A Secret learned
by SaraJeannette546
Summary: Tum-Tum's a girl with a screct! 3 Ninja'sDark Angel Slash. Disclaimer: I don't own any of the 3 ninja chacters or Josh, Luke,Casey, or Ed from Goosebumps, or the Dark Angel idea! CHAPTER 6 is up now! it will get interesting Promise!
1. In the Begining

A Secret learned

In the L.A., as the sun reached over the horizon, in a white house on Bel-Air Ave. the Three ninja's were waking up to continue their lives and go to school. No one knew that the youngest member had a secret that not even she knew. Samuel, Jeffery, and Michelle, aka Rocky, Colt, and Tum-Tum, were getting dressed of school. Rocky decided to wear his usual gang clothes, Colt wore his skateboarder clothes, and Tum- Tum wore her cheering uniform for tonight's game.

"Rocky, Colt, Tum-Tum!!! Hurry your going to be late!!!" their mom yelled to them from down stairs in the kitchen.

"Come on you guys!!!" Tum- Tum yells at her brothers, only 2 feet away from them.

"God! Tum can you scream any louder, we can still hear out of one ear" said Colt.

"Do you really want me to?"

"Tum-Tum, shut up" says Rocky.

They all ran down stairs in unionism. Rocky stopped short of the kitchen, were Colt ran into his back, and then Tum-Tum stopped before hitting them. Their mom was sitting there in the chair with a strange man, sitting across from her. The man was Donald Lydecker, the head of a secret government project named Manticore.

"Who's this Yahoo?" Asked Colt.

"This is Colonel Lydecker, from Seattle. He here to tell us something" said their mom.


	2. Big Secret

The Big Secret. (In Tum-Tum's P.O.V.)

January, 4th 2019

Today was the day that forever changed my life. My name is Michelle Douglas; I have 2 older brothers and a sister who lives in Vermont. Samuel and Jeffery live with me, and Samantha, Jeffery's twin lives with he father. So that makes Samuel, Jeffery, and Samantha, half, I guess. Well let me tell you about me. I'm 9 years old, but I go to Shadyside high, yep that's right I'm a genius. My grandpa gave Samuel, Jeffery, and I new names. Our ninja names!!! We have been practices ninja since we were little. Samuel's is Rocky, because he's smooth like granite rock, Jeffery's is Colt, because he's fast and wild like a baby colt, and mine's is Tum-Tum because grandpa says my energy begins and ends with food, I think he's right!

Anyway, the secret came from this man name Coronal Lydecker, from Settle. He told us that I was one of his "kids". A group of genetically engineered super soldiers, yeah that's right. I'm a super soldier; well I'm 1 of 2 that got adopted into a new program. Weird huh? The other one is my best friend Joshua Barnes. 2 members of the Rat Pack are genetically engineered super killing machines. I guess that's why I can see very far. Well he wants me to go back to Settle with him for test and training. He shows us a picture of the "kids".

"Do I have to shave my head too?" I ask. I don't want to because my red hair reaches to the middle of my back and I want to keep it that way.

"Yes, but you will be able to return to your house in 2 years" he says calmly.

"2 years!!!" I cried. Everyone looks at dad. My dad's an FBI agent. My mom's a house wife. Their names are Samuel Sr. and Jessica. Dad has blonde hair and mom has black hair. It's funny because I have long red hair. I look nothing like my family, so I guess this "secret" telling me were I got my looks from but that's ok, I never really got the chance to say goodbye well actually that kinda sucked. I'm going to Gillette, Washington to study there. Its ok I really don't want to go. I miss my family and friends too. Lydecker is a big Meany head. I don't like him one bit!!!! 

Tum-Tum


	3. my New Home!

My New Home

January 5, 2019

Today I'm at my new home; Lydecker doesn't know I have this. I hope he never finds out. Today was hard, well not very hard thanks to grandpa. I met this one guy named well actually his designation is X5-494, but he called him self Alec, I told him my name is Tum-Tum. My designation is X-5 678. I like Alec he's cute but he's a big butthead!

OMG!!!!! Guess who else is like me that I would never have to guess was!!!! My very best friend JOSH!!!!!!!! We saw each other in class, we learned about enemies. I had a lot of enemies at school, but I never wanted to kill them cause I knew that they were jealous!!!! But then again look where hang on…………… ok sorry a guard looked in here. Anyway where was I? Oh yeah. Look where I'm at!!! Well it's kinda risky, so I'm going to go now. Well later me!!!!

Tum-Tum

P.S. tomorrow I'm going to hold my breathe underwater for 4 min!!!! Yea. :


	4. Madame X

Madame X

January 17, 2019

Man have I been busy!!!! All this learning, and fighting, and the torture! Man I hate that part, but I'm very athletic for someone like me. In school I was head cheerleader, dance team captain, and I was on the boys wrestling team. Josh is more than me; he's the captain of the basketball team, football team, lacrosse team, and everything else, except the one's I'm on, of course. Anyway, even though I'm only 9 well I'm 10 my birthday was 4 days ago!!! But anyway, I'm getting a breeding partner in a few years, I hope its Alec, if it's Josh that's bad, cause he's my best friend like my brother.

EWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Anyway I have to wear this stupid camo pants and a white shirt, actually it's kinda cool, something I'd wear to school someday. This place is kinda boring. I think I'm getting on Lydecker's nerves. I'm not "breaking" like the others, me and Josh are really annoying to him I think. Also today we meet this woman named Renfro, but we call her Madame X. she's really really mean!!! She smacked me on the arm, not that it hurt, but it made me mad. I hope that she doesn't try to hurt one of us, cause we are very protective of each other. Well got to get some shut eye.

Tum-Tum

P.S. I'm going to ask Alec out. I wonder if he knows what that means.


	5. Max

Max

Dear Dairy,  
Today I met this women named Max, and she is soooooooo cool. she looks so pretty. she

has long black hair and a cool skin color. i think she's my sister, well i know she is.

everyone here is. well today at training, she was suppose to fight me, it was a tied. she's

strong and fast but i'm smarter. So there! any way got to go!

Tum-Tum 


End file.
